


Respite at Redcliffe

by dies_dandles



Series: The Adventures of Mikael Cousland [3]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mutual Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-24 12:12:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8371909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dies_dandles/pseuds/dies_dandles
Summary: Mikael was hurt in the fight to reclaim Redcliffe Castle. Set after freeing Connor, but before waking the Arl up.





	

“Wynne! Is he –?”

Wynne turned around, hearing the bard’s soft voice. She saw Leliana looking at the closed door, and Zevran behind her, biting his lip. She put her head to one side, wondering maybe there could be something there, in spite of all the silly flirting.

“He’ll be fine. The boy just needs rest”, she answered the pair. “Do you know where Alistair is? He hit his head fighting those things.”

“In the throne room”, Zevran answered absentmindedly, reaching to open the door.

“I said, he needs rest”, Wynne snapped.

Zevran looked at her, for a minute she saw sadness, but it was quickly covered. “I won’t wake him. I just need to see him”, the elf said quietly.

Leliana smiled gently and took Wynne by the arm, “Let’s go look for Alistair, Wynne.”

The healer let herself be guided away as Zevran slipped inside the guest room.

*

“Mikael?” Zevran whispered, once he had closed the door after himself.

There was no answer, but the Warden’s calm breathing reassured the blonde elf that everything was well as Wynne had promised. Zevran sighed and crossed the room.

That blockheaded Warden. He could have dodged that last blow from the creature! Zevran thought angrily. There had been no need for heroics. No need to take that blow for him.

He looked at the man on the bed, and just now realised how young Mikael looked. There was usually an older expression on his face, but this sleeping face reminded the elf that the man was only in his early twenties.

He reached to brush the black hair off his face, but when his cool fingers touched the man’s forehead, Mikael’s eyes fluttered open.

He smiled blearily, “hi.”

Zevran snorted and sat down on the bed. “Did I wake you?” he asked.

“Probably”, Mikael answered, trying to sit up but wincing.

Zevran grimaced, “Stay put. That last blow broke a rib or two.”

“So it seems”, Mikael groaned and leaned back down. “Are you – everyone is alright?”

Zevran waved dismissively, “Nothing could crack that rock Alistair calls his head.” He smiled more gently, “I am perfect.”

Mikael reached out a hand, and Zevran took it into his own. He brought it to his lips. “There is no need for heroics on my account”, he said softly, kissing the pale fingertips.

“How would I impress you, then?” Mikael laughed.

“There is also no need to impress me”, Zevran said and leaned over the man, “I am well and truly impressed already.”

“Mhm, I’m sure you are”, Mikael said, licking his lips, “Come down here and kiss me.”

“As you wish”, Zevran whispered as their lips touched, softly at first.

Mikael couldn’t move much, because of his broken ribs, but he reached up and held Zevran’s head in place. Zevran slipped his hands under the covers and ran his hands over the bare chest.

Mikael grimaced and hissed, making Zevran jump back. “I apologise”, he said, but the man reached out and pulled him back on the bed.

He pushed back the covers, revealing the bandages around his midriff. “Just be careful”, he said, smiling.

Zevran leaned back down, smiling. He kissed the pale man gently, careful not to disturb his healing ribs.

“Sex is out of the question, yes?” the elf asked, breathlessly.

Mikael grimaced again. “I reckon, yes.”

Zevran smiled wickedly. “I have an idea, however”, he climbed into bed with the bigger man, and lay down beside him. “This should not hurt you.” He reached under the remaining blankets to touch the man’s half erect cock. “If you just stay still, this should be fine.”

“But you -” Mikael began.

“You can touch me, of course”, Zevran said, deftly undoing his trousers with one hand.

Mikael reached down and yanked Zevran closer, so he could easily reach down the elf’s trousers. The blonde elf hissed in pleasure when Mikael reached his fingers down his front.

“Your pants are too tight”, Mikael laughed, “I can’t reach.”

Zevran let out a small laugh, quickly got up and undressed. He slipped under the covers and nuzzled close to the man.

“Hmm, that’s better”, Mikael purred, slid his hand down Zevran’s side, as the elf resumed stroking him slowly.

For the next few minutes, the only sounds in the room was rough breathing and gasps. Zevran reached his climax first, burying his face into Mikael’s shoulder to stifle a moan. His shuddering hand, fingers still wrapped around Mikael’s length, brought the man over with a small sigh.

After a little while, dozing off, Mikael laughed.

“Hm?” Zevran mumbled.

“We’re going to be very sticky in the morning”, he tried moving, “Hell, we’re sticky now.”

The elf made to get up. “I’ll get a rag and wipe us off.”

“Don’t you dare get up”, Mikael growled, wrapping his arm around the elf’s narrow shoulders.

“Fine. I’ll clean us up in the morning”, he settled back into the nook of the other’s arm, and soon they were asleep.


End file.
